A vehicle is a means to transport an object such as a person or luggage to a destination. In general, the vehicle moves on a road or railroad by at least one wheel generally installed on the vehicle to transport the object. The above-described vehicle may include, for example, a three-wheeled or four-wheeled vehicle, a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motor cycle, a construction machine, a bicycle, a train which runs on a rail of a railway, etc.
Various convenience devices for a driver or a passenger may be provided inside the vehicle. For example, a display for providing various information to a driver or fellow passengers may be provided inside the vehicle. In addition, controllers which control the convenience devices may be provided inside the vehicle. Such a display or controllers for the vehicle may use a variety of information received from outside of the vehicle to provide a variety of features, and an antenna apparatus for receiving the various information may be provided on the vehicle.